Neurotoxique
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Adrien est un jeune interne en neuropsychologie qui vient de recevoir son affectation : l'hôpital psychiatrique Sainte-Jeanne. Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît...


Neurotoxique

**Author : **Kirin-Tenshi / Lady Zalia

**Type : **One-Shot, Angst, malsain

**Disclaimers :** Ceci est un OS très court écrit pour le contrôle sur les nouvelles noires... A vrai dire j'étais pas très inspirée, peut-être je la reprendrais plus tard mais en attendant je vous la transmets. Donnez-moi vos impressions ou idées de suite par reviews !

Neurotoxique

Adrien observa pendant un long moment la façade de l'hôpital psychiatrique : Une surface grise aux fenêtres éparses ; toutes munies de barreaux ou presque, qui barrait le paysage urbain par sa taille.

Un frisson d'impatience le parcouru, alors qu'il se remémorait la fébrilité avec laquelle il avait reçu son affectation à l'hôpital Sainte Jeanne, en tant que nouvel interne en pharmacie.

Il avait attendu pendant des mois cette lettre qui récompensait son cursus médical brillant et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il se trouvait face à son nouvel emplois, c'était tout bonnement grisant.

Ah il en avait du faire des sacrifices pour mener à bien ses études. Il avait même du arrêter le violon, sa passion de toujours… Il lui arrivait encore de rester à jouer de son instrument avec mélancolie avant de se rentre compte combien il avait perdu…

Cependant maintenant c'était différent. Après un dernier regard en arrière et un hochement de tête décidé, il exhiba ses papiers au gardien qui l'orienta jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'établissement, Mr Molesne. Le directeur étant un homme très occupé, celui-ci le présenta directement à Mr Threnos avant de l'abandonner avec un « Et bienvenu parmi nous ! ». Au premier abord, c'aurait été un homme sans doute charmant au demeurant, s'il n'avait pas ce quelque chose de malsain, omniprésent dans son bâtiment.

L'atmosphère ici était particulièrement tendue, car cette aile renfermait les malades qui avaient attend l'âge adulte et dont le cas requérait un enfermement et un suivit total : le pavillon pour femmes de l'institut Sainte Jeanne.

Chaque patient était régulièrement reçu par les médecins de l'institut qui suivaient les progrès de leurs traitements.

L'une d'elles, Alice, avait été une jeune étudiante en violon avant de rentrer ici. Suite à un traumatisme ; la mort de ses parents dans un incendie ; on avait décelé chez elle un cas de schizophrénie précoce et elle avait alors dû être internée. Son état ne progressait pas, elle restait lointaine, lunatique, solitaire. Le seul moment où un regain d'humanité animait ses traits était lorsqu'elle jouait de son précieux instrument…

Adrien aimait bien l'écouter, les rares fois où il avait un peu de temps à lui ; émerveillé par son talent et ce, malgré sa maladie…

Le rythme de travail qui était imposé à l'institut était assez dur et Adrien avait dû apprendre à faire avec les caractères de ses collègues, en particulier celui de Mr Threnos, son supérieur hiérarchique direct.

De l'avis de beaucoup, Mr Threnos était un homme dur et assez rude avec les malades. Adrien estimait que certaines patientes requéraient plus de ménagement, et c'était en particulier le cas de Alice.

Le docteur Threnos semblait haïr le fait qu'un simple violon réussisse à faire plus d'effet que ses médicaments et il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour la faire passer en camisole de force.

Ainsi, l'évènement qui survint ne l'étonna guère, bien qu'il causa un grand émoi dans tout l'hôpital : Le docteur fut retrouvé un soir, étranglé avec une sangle dans son bureau et tout portait à croire que c'était la jeune violoniste qui l'avait tué. Deux internes avaient certifiés avoir amené la malade dans la salle où officiait Mr Threnos ce soir là et elle avait été retrouvé plusieurs heures après, caché dans un des placards de l'hôpital dans l'attitude prostrée caractéristiques des crises d'angoisses.

Mais quelque chose troublait fortement Adrien qui refusait à croire que la jeune fille presque catatonique les trois-quarts du temps, et capable d'une aussi belle musique, ait pu commettre un tel meurtre, car cela requérait d'une part une force tout de même considérable, mais d'autre part un minimum de conscience

Pour le jeune interne, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable, il se mit donc en tête de faire son enquête.

Il découvrit bien vite par une des infirmières qui circulaient dans les bâtiments ce soir là, qu'un des Internes avait été aperçu sortant du bureau de Mr Thrénos avec un air bizarre, mais personne n'avait pu l'identifier clairement.

La dernière option était d'interroger Alice, mais après l'incident, elle avait été placée en cellule d'isolement pour les malades dangereux et rien n'était moins sur qu'elle serait capable d'identifier le tueur.

Quelques jours passaient et le fourmillement des médecins-chefs, que l'affaire avait rendus frénétiques, se résorba peu à peu.

Adrien se désespérait de ne plus entendre les douces mélodies qui s'échappaient de la chambre de Alice, mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus sans désobéir aux ordres qui lui avaient été assignés. Il se devait d'attendre…

Finalement, ce qui le préoccupait le plus était sa propre santé qui s'était dégradée depuis son entrée à l'institut. Le contact de certains malades lui coupait l'appétit, il dormait moins bien chaque nuit et n'avait même jamais réussi à se rappeler précisément l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsque le meurtre avait eu lieu. Il aurait eu du mal à se figurer pendant ses études et ses stages, la difficulté que représentait son travail, c'était pourtant ce qui le passionnait, et il avait déjà trop sacrifié pour pouvoir l'abandonner.

L'univers malsain de l'hôpital nourrissait son stress et sans la musique de Alice, il paraissait presque aussi à cran que les malades eux-mêmes.

Finalement au bout de quelques semaines, l'un de ses supérieurs le convoqua dans son bureau et quelle ne fut ne sa surprise en rentrant dans son bureau en constatant que plusieurs policiers solidement bâtis l'y attendaient aussi !

Il prétendaient qu'il avait tué Mr Threnos… qu'elle folie ! C'était inconcevable… ou peut-être que non finalement, il était un meurtrier, un fou… comme tous ceux dont il s'occupait. Adrien ne savait plus et finalement qu'elle était l'importance… il était entre de bonnes mains à présent, c'était le docteur qui le disait… le docteur…

Adrien éclata de rire dans sa cellule capitonnée… un rire de fou qui fit froid dans le dos au nouvel interne. Décidément l'univers des hôpitaux psychiatrique est vraiment malsain, mais que lui avait-il prit d'y faire son stage ? De quoi devenir dingue…


End file.
